


Unusual Flowers

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics), ohnoanotheroneofthese1 (sugarandspace)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Pastel!Vic, Punk!Kellin, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese1
Summary: Kellin wanted to bring his boyfriend flowers before their date. His choice of flower is something Mike doesn't understand, but Vic totally gets. Or so he thinks.





	Unusual Flowers

The doorbell rings and Vic rushes downstairs, fixing the collar of his skull-covered button up that’s peeking underneath his purple sweater. Even though he tried to be quick, seems like Mike was quicker and has already opened the door and is talking with Kellin, Vic’s boyfriend.

“What’s the deal with the cactus, dude? Not the most romantic of flowers, I think.” Vic hears his brother ask and he rushes down the rest of the stairs, eager to save his boyfriend from further questioning. Kellin and Mike have met a few times when Kellin has been hanging out at Vic’s, but Vic has tried to minimise the times they see each other because Mike was being embarrassingly protective over Vic.

“I have my reasons,” Kellin replies with a knowing smile, just as Vic appears to the doorway.

“Stop harassing my boyfriend,” Vic says and hip bumps Mike out of the way.

“I wasn’t harassing him,” Mike responds, mockingly lifting his hands up in surrender. “I was keeping the poor guy some company because you took forever to get ready again.”

“How dare you!” Vic exclaims. “I did not take forever, I was out of the shower fifteen minutes ago!”

“Yeah keep saying that,” Mike teases, even though he knows very well that Vic was telling the truth.

“You look very beautiful,” Kellin says honestly, breaking the two brothers from arguing and unsurprisingly making Vic blush, resulting in him trying to hide behind his brown curls.

“Thank you,” Vic responds quietly, bending down to put on his lavender colored Converse.

“Ugh you guys are disgustingly cute,” Mike says and leaves the room, heading back to living room where he had been sitting before the doorbell had rang.

“Shut up and go text Tony,” Vic retorts, getting incoherent mumbles as a response before turning his attention fully to Kellin.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Kellin mimics with a charming smile. He looks good, nothing out of the ordinary there. He’s wearing black skinny jeans and his leather jacket Vic adores so much. But for the sake of their date, he’s swapped his usual band shirt to a turquoise button up that stunningly brings out his eyes.

“Here, I brought you this,” Kellin says, breaking Vic from the haze he had seemingly fallen as he was admiring his handsome boyfriend. He hands Vic a tiny cacti that is in an equally tiny pastel blue pot.

“Thank you,” Vic says with a smile and takes the plant, holding it in his hand as he steps outside and closes the door behind himself.

The two start walking, their hands held together and swinging slightly as they walk the street towards the center of town. It’s a nice spring day and it isn’t a long walk, so the two had agreed to go by foot. They walk in comfortable silence, occasionally speaking.

Vic holds the cactus on his other hand and admires the tiny red flowers that are scattered around the top part of it. It might have been an unusual flower to receive on a date but Vic absolutely loved the gesture, and he loved the flower because Kellin gave it to him.

“Aren’t you curious?” Kellin asks after they had been quiet for some time.

“About what?” Vic asks, looking at Kellin with a raised eyebrow.

“About why I gave you a cactus instead of say, a traditional rose,” Kellin clarifies.

“Nah,” Vic responds confidently. “I know why you gave it to me.”

It’s Kellin’s turn to raise an eyebrow, “Oh, you do?”

“Mhm.”

“Well tell me,” Kellin encourages, curious to hear Vic’s assumption.

“It’s basically us in a plant form, am I right?” Vic asks and lifts the plant for Kellin to look at as well. “It looks all spiky and tough which makes me think of you, but it’s also a plant and has pretty flowers on top so, I don’t know, I think those things are pretty ‘me’.”

“Those things are very you, and I love the way you thought about this. It honestly didn’t even cross my mind,” Kellin admits. “But I do have a reason for my choice of flower.”

“And it is?” Vic asks, now very intrigued because he had been so sure that he was right.

“Well I wanted to bring you flowers before our date because it’s cliche and you’re a romantic who loves that kind of stuff,” Kellin starts but is quickly interrupted.

“Don’t act like you don’t like the romantic stuff too,” Vic says, giving Kellin a teasing smile.

“Okay maybe I do, but back to the explanation,” Kellin says as he tries to hide the smile that’s making it’s way to his cheeks. “I’ve done this before and I’m sure you remember. Our first date and the roses I gave you? You were so happy at first, but then there was a heatwave and the roses dies pretty quickly, and you blamed yourself and felt so sad for a long time. I don’t ever want to make you upset, so that’s why I chose the cactus. It might not be as romantic as roses but I don’t know,” Kellin is rambling by now, hoping that Vic didn’t think of it as a bad idea. It had sounded good in his head but now he felt kinda silly. Who gives their boyfriend a cactus?

“You’re wrong,” Vic says and breaks Kellin from his thoughts.

“Huh?” Kellin asks, confused.

“It’s definitely more romantic than roses,” Vic explains. “Roses are a sure thing that you can give to basically anyone and it’ll work. But this, this shows that you know me, it shows that you thought about  _me_ and what would be just the right flower that would suit me the best.”

“I guess so,” Kellin said.

“Don’t be so modest,” Vic encourages, never a fan of Kellin putting himself down. “This was a great idea.”

“Thank you,” Kellin smiles and corrects as Vic nods in approval.

“Much better,” he smiles and gives Kellin a sideways hug.

By now they’ve reached the restaurant they agreed to go to eat, and Kellin holds the door open for Vic to step in first. It’s a basic restaurant they’ve been to many times before, and it doesn’t even scrape the definition of fancy. But it’s okay, because they don’t need fancy for their date to be a great one and a one to be remembered. It’s saying something when their date hasn’t even properly started yet, and the both of them are feeling the warmth and butterflies in their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> The struggle is real because when I write pastel AUs I don’t want to make them wear skirts or dresses like a lot of peeps do (and I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, I like to read those but writing em is not my thing), because I feel like some people think that if someone’s pastel they need to wear feminine clothing when that’s not the case. I fell in love with Pastel/Punk AU originally in a form of one being more like a pastel goth, but because my sense of style is nonexistent, I suck at describing their clothing. Literally the hardest part of this oneshot was to decide wtf Vic should wear. And I’m still not happy about it. Oh well.


End file.
